Dominant models of medical education do not sufficiently prepare physicians to meet the rapidly evolving needs of a diverse population. Knowledge of the roles of behavioral and social factors in health, how to change these factors, and awareness of the self as an instrument of healing are essential components of a quality medical education. Building from the lOM's report on the social and behavioral sciences (SBS) in medical education, this project will develop SBS curricula for all years of medical education with a particular focus on "carrying forward" SBS knowledge to the 3rd and 4th years and "inoculating" students against a hidden curriculum that devalues SBS. "Pipeline" students and faculty will receive advanced training in SBS teaching, leadership, arid research through special Areas of Concentration and faculty development programs. Skill-based competency assessments and learner portfolios will provide formative feedback and drive continuous quality improvement. Dissemination of modular educational products and processes will broaden value and impact. This project's broad goals of creating new curricula for all years of undergraduate medical education, nationally disseminating SBS curricula, and fostering health-related research and careers in SBS will be achieved through 4 specific aims over five years: 1) Expand the UCSF undergraduate medical student curriculum (MS 1-4) to ensure adequate coverage of the 6IOM content domains. Special focus will be given to the development and "carrying forward" of social and behavioral science training in the clinical clerkships (MP3) and in the advanced studies year (MSC) for all students; 2) Develop the student-selected Areas of Concentration (MS 1-4) that target special "pipeline" students with promise to be SBS leaders in research, education, and patient care. Prepare "pipeline" faculty in new faculty development and mentor recruitment programs. Promote SBS research in both pipeline students and faculty in coordination with the Center for Health and Community; 3) Develop, implement, and evaluate social and behavioral science skill-based competencies and competency assessments by year of learner. Evaluate developed curricular materials and overall project impact; 4) Disseminate educational products - including an SBS case book and teaching guide - to other medical and health professional schools. This project impacts public health by improving physician skills in interviewing, promoting behavior change, and building therapeutic relationships. Supported SBS research will help improve the understanding of social and behavioral factors in health and disease.